Falling Down
by Imperfections Are Perfection
Summary: Ally and her friends make a very risky Bet- Ally has to get Austin Moon to fall for her in only 2 short weeks. She thinks it's gonna be as easy as squeezing a lemon or singing the alphabet; but can she keep things under control & stop things from getting too far? And more importantly; Can she get Marino High's Heartthrob to fall for her without falling in love with him first?
1. Prologue

Falling Down

**Summary: **Ally and her friends make a very risky Bet - Ally has to get Austin Moon to fall for her in only two short weeks. She thinks it's gonna be as easy as squeezing a lemon or singing the alphabet; but she's wrong. Can she keep things under control and stop things from getting to far? And more importantly; Can she get Marino High's Heartthrob to fall in love with her without falling in love with him first?

**Disclaimer: **I'm only sayin' this once, alright? *Loud Sigh* _I do not own Austin & Ally._

**A/N: **Multi-Chapter. I hope it's good enough... Anyways, this is super-super-super short cuz it's only the Prologue but actual chapters will be longer, K?! *Kiss Kiss* Love uuuu! :)

* * *

_Prologue_

"I bet you can't get a guy to fall for you in 2 weeks," Cassidy stated, taking a nice long sip from her strawberry and banana smoothie.

They were sat down in the Food-Court, talking about random things like music and jobs and family, when suddenly the subject of boys and dating was introduced as casually as ever.

Ally scoffed, rolling her eyes and grinning cockily, "I got Dallas to fall for me, didn't I? Oh, and Elliot, too," she said, also sipping from her cup noisily, "Damn, this smoothie tastes like expired cow," she grimaced, putting the cup down on the table in front of her and smoothing out her jeans.

Trish suddenly jumped in, "Um, Ally? Dallas and Eliot are lamos. And besides, I think what Cass is trying to say, is that you can't get a popular, good-looking guy, that actually has a life and a purpose, to fall for you..." she grinned like a maniac as she snatched Ally's smoothie from the table and started drinking it slowly herself.

Ally glared, rolling her eyes again, "Trish? Cassidy? Are you guys telling me that I, Allyson Marie Dawson, am incapable of getting some guy to fall for me in the small, but long enough period of two weeks?" she asked, incredulously speaking. When the girls sitting directly in front of her gave her a sheepish nod in responce, she snorted in a very loud and un-lady-like manner, "Bullshit."

Cassidy sighed, "Come on, Ally. Don't be like that. We're just saying. Besides; Trish can't do it, even I can't do it... So - "

"So what?" Ally snapped, "Guys, I can't believe you. Seriously, 2 weeks. That's, like, 2 years in the teenage-world," she started, causing her friends' eyes to roll like marbles, "So pretty much anyone can do it..." she said, as confident as ever.

Trish raised an eyebrow, "Anyone?" she cocked her head to the side, pointing to the left. Ally curiously looked to the left, to see Marylin Lemberg, sat alone in a corner, eating her own cereal and muttering away to herself - and her stuffed peacock. The three of them burst out laughing, rather loudly so that the entire food court - including Marylin - turned to stare at them in confusion and annoyance.

"And by anyone, I meant anyone but Mary-loner..." Ally sighed once she had calmed down from the little laughter-session, "But seriously, if I could just find one guy - you know, like a reasonable-looking, tall, cool guy, definetely nothing like Dall-ass or Elly-ot - then I could totally get him to fall for me," she said simply, popping one of Cassidy's french-fries into her mouth and shrugging at her friends.

Cassidy and Trish exchanged an unsure look, before nodding at each other and grinning, "Are you willing to bet on that?" Cassidy said, raising a single brow and yet again sipping her smoothie, waiting for Ally answer.

Ally shrugged, smirking, "Yea, definitely," she said as if she was being challenged to a simple arm-wrestling competition, "It'll be easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy..." she added, her smirk widening.

Cassidy nodded, "Fine. We'll bet on it." she finally stated, looking over to Trish, who also nodded, "If you can get any guy that we pick for you, to fall for you within two weeks, then..." she paused, pursing her lips, "You can torture us constantly by... Telling us 'I told you so'...?" Cassidy wasn't good as coming up with rewards, so Trish stepped in, having knowing Ally the longest, she knew exactly what Ally liked and didn't like.  
"If you do it, you can have a hundred bucks and we'll buy you a car and we'll be under control for a whole day, meaning we'll have to do anything you want for 24 hours." Trish said, making Ally's eyes light up and Cassidy gape.

"What do you mean we'll buy her a car - " she yelled, gasping.

"Shut it, Cass." Trish whispered, before looking back at Ally and raising a brow at her.

Ally pursed her lips, "And if I lose?" she asked, although she knew for sure she wouldn't lose.

Trish sighed, thinking, whilst Cassidy squealed, "Ooo! I got it! If we win, and you lose, you'll have to hang out with Mary-loner Lemberg for a week!" she laughed, as if she were an absolute genius, and even Trish burst into a fit of laughter. Ally rolled her eyes and smirked again.

"Please, you are so gonna lose this thing..." she muttered, "OK, so, tell me who I have to get to fall in love with me? Which guy?" Ally bit her lip in curiousity as she watched Trish and Cassidy.

They both stared at each other for a breif moment, before smirking, nodding, and turning back to Ally, simultaneously said, "Austin Moon."

Ally almost gasped, almost, but she stopped herself from doing so. Scoffing, she rolled her eyes yet again, "Puh-leeze, you better start saving up the money to get me that car, girls, cause' I am so gonna win this thang," Confidence flooded her words, she was serious.

With a little smirk, and a nod directed at both Cassidy and Trish, she winked, "You're. On." she held out her hand, ready for one of them to shake - They both did, first Trish, then Cassidy, "You're on," they said at the same time, smiling.

"So you're gonna get Austin Moon to fall for you within two weeks?" Cassidy cocked her head to the side, raising an eyebrow and pursing her lips.

Ally laughed maniacally, taking another one of Cassidy's fries and shoving them in her mouth, "Oh, Cass, you bet I am."

* * *

**A/N: **Despite this being so short, I spent ages on it! So... Review? Please? :D I adore you! I'll update as soon as I can, OK? It all depends on how motivated I am... And _reviews _give me motivation... ;)


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **:D First off, I just wanna say a big _Thank you _to everyone who _Reviewed, Favorited, Followed, _and even just _read__! _I _wildly _appreciate it! Anyways, last chapter was just the Prologue, so, technically, this is Chapter _Uno_ - AKA Chapter 1... :) I hope you enjoy and I hope you review - I'm really tired so I'm sorry if this sucks or doesn't make sense...

**:D Read&Review! Love you! **(Not in _that _way... O_0) **:D**_  
_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Alright, Ally; Today's the day._ Day 1 of 14_. You officially have 2 weeks _exactly_ to get Austin _hottie_ Moon to fall for you, and by fall for you, we actually mean fall in _love_ wit-"

"Shut up, Cass." Ally snapped.

"Hey! Don't tell me to shut up," she faked looking hurt, "I'm just making sure you won't _cheat_, or utter a single word about this _bet_ to anyone - _Especially_ Austin."

"What do you take me for? _Stupid_? _Idiotic_?" Ally raised a brow at her, as they continued walking to school, "I get it, OK? I know what I'm supposed to do, no need to remind me, Cass. Just relax; I won't cheat, for pete's sake."

Cassidy pursed her lips, "Sorry." She said sheepishly.

Ally laughed, "_Wow_. You seem so nervous, it's as if _you're_ the one who's going to get someone to want to be with you-" she stopped right there, biting her lip. She heard Cassidy laugh but she ignored her. She replayed her own words in her head - _going to get someone to want to be with you_. She's only just realized that this is wrong. Because Austin's gonna probably want her by the end of this, when it was all just one big _bet_. She shakily sighed and just took a deep breath - it's too late to back out of this now.

"Ally, aren't you listening to me?!" Cass snapped, folding her arms, making a small 'humph' sound.

"Oh, uh, yea, um, so-sorry, Cass. What were you saying?" Ally stumbled upon her words.  
Cassidy groaned, "I s_aid_; no matter what you think, this is going to be_ hard, _and you know it. When _Dallas_ fell for you, it was because you were... you were sort of _intimidating _to him, and he likes that. He likes it when girls are intimidating."

Ally raised an eyebrow at her friend, wondering what the heck she was talking about.

"... And when _Elliot_ fell for you... It was because he simply liked the _look _of you, and nothing else." Cassidy sighed, looking at Ally in the eyes as if she was _truly _supporting her friend in what she was about to do. And for a second, Ally believed it - But that all changed when Cassidy _smirked, _"You better get used to Marylin's personality. Because that girl's gonna be hanging with you for a _whoooole week._" She laughed maniacally, showing all of her glossy white front teeth.

Ally narrowed her eyes, starting to walk faster as they were beginning to approach the school.

She could still hear Cassidy giggling as she got closer and closer to the gate. She wasn't _angry_ or anything, just a little peeved, is all. She sighed as she walked through the gate, almost bumping into-

"Oh, hey, Trish." Ally smiled slightly. She watched Trish _smirk _at her, and she groaned, knowing exactly what was coming...  
"Hey, Ally... Guess what?!" She practically jumped up and down, eyebrows high, "I just bumped into Marylin on the way to school - I asked her what she thinks of you, and she said she finds you _cool!_"

Ally grimaced and groaned, "Yea, yea, that's great," she rolled her eyes, before smirking and biting her bottom lip _happily_, "Now, if you'll please _excuse me, _I have some _business_ to attend to." With that, she waved goodbye to Trish and left without seeing the look on her face. She really _does _have some business that needs to be taken care off.

Taking a deep breath, Ally speed-walked over to her locker - which was only _3 lockers away _from Austin's - and took out her science and chemistry books, ready for class. Then she set of around the school to find... Well, you-know-who...

She didn't hang around him much, or at all, really... So she wouldn't really know where he goes at this time of morning, would she? Well, it's a known fact that _Austin Moon _hangs around the popular crowd, so he'd most likely be around the _back _of the school - which is _off-limits. _She sighed - Well, it was at least worth a shot, right?

She cursed a little underneath her breath before setting off.

As she walked to the back, she thought about what it would actually feel like to _own a car. _Her parents always thought that she shouldn't get one until she's 'officially' a responsible and mature adult or whatever that means. Though she's just convinced that it's because they don't have the right money for it, is all. But _now _the money and her parents logic weren't important anymore - if only she could get _him _to fall for her.

Her thinking went a little far, because the next thing she knew, she was right in front of the gate to the back-ends of the school, _and_ the warning bell was sounding - She's got 5 minutes to get to English Class. _Fuck._

She groaned, biting her lip and frowning. Well, she's just gonna have to try and find Austin _after _class, because she really can't afford to get into trouble with Mrs. Parkinson _again. _Her feet stopped walking, turned around and continued back into the front of the school, and she sighed as she walked - more like _dragged _herself - to Room 5.

"Good morning, Class." Mrs. Parkinson chirped, grinning at her students, before frowning slightly at Ally, _as always_... "Today, we are going to do _Poetry. _We will be looking at some pieces from Shakespeare and Jane Austen and also..."

Ally tuned everything else out for the rest of the class, thinking about what on earth to _do _when she actually _found _Austin. _Flirt? _Hm, maybe that'd be too obvious. _But; _It might help her win - _Everyone _loves a flirt, right? Or maybe she should just _be herself? _That might work. Maybe he'll think she's a really cool person and then he'll want to be _friends _with her and then - _Maybe, _just _maybe_... He'll _fall for her. _And then that shiny new car and those shiny new car keys will be _hers._ But should she really get her hopes up? From what she's heard, the girls that _Austin Moon_ has been out with are all slutty-desperate-good-for-nothing-bitches - And the _only _reason he goes out with them is because-

"Ally, are you paying attention?"

"Yes, Miss... I-I mean _Mrs. Parkinson. _Sorry."_  
_

"Hm. Anyways, Class, where was I? Oh yes, can someone tell me how this poet expressed their feelings in this Poem...?"

_RING!RING!RING!RING!_

_Saved _by the bell.

Ally grinned in relief, gathering all of her things as fast as a cheetah, and whizzing out of the classroom like dust, almost leaving a cloud of smoke behind her from her speed. She ran through the halls to her locker - he _had_ to be there, class just ended. She speed-walked - well, practically _ran - _around the school, almost falling over once and knocking to people on the floor, barely muttering a silent 'sorry' before running like mad again._  
_

When she finally arrived at her 'destination' (well, her _locker_), her heart actually _stopped._

"Yea, yea, I know, relax. School's fine; well, apart from that old bag Mrs. Parkinson... But apart from that, it's all cool. What? No I am not seeing anyone except from my _friends... _Huh? ... Oh yea they're fine, too. Everything's perfect." _Austin _was leaning against his locker, phone glued to his ear, and a big, _unmistakably attractive _smile on his face... "Seriously? No, 'course school isn't over yet, we've only just had 1st period. I know you're in a different country with different time-zones but - OK, yea, yea, I'll tell Dad. Um, bye. See ya. Bye. Yea. Love you, too. Bye. Bye." With that, he hung up, and Ally took a deep breath and took a step forward, before abruptly stopping again.

_How should she approach him?_

She sighed in irritation, before taking another deep breath...

She stepped forward again, this time looking confident; swaying her hips seductively and setting a determined look on her face...

"_Hi." _she said, in the best _low-and-sexy _voice she could muster.

He looked up from his phone, before raising an eyebrow, his features creating a lopsided _smirk _slash _smile _- you wouldn't really be able to tell which it was, but either way, it was _hot. _Though he seemed to think _she _was hot, because anyone would be able to see that he was _totally _checking her out.

"Hey," he replied, nodding his head at her and _winking _like the 'cool boy' he was, "'Sup?" he asked her, raising a brow and giving her an amused grin.

She cleared her throat, and stared into his eyes, making sure he was staring right back, "I just wanted to say _Hello._" she replied subtly. When she saw the 'what the hell' look on his already confused face, she rapidly added to it, "I was wondering if you wanted to..." she paused, pursing her lips and wondering if she should actually do something like this so _suddenly... _"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." _Dammit. _She just asked him on a fucking _date._

Austin slightly gaped at her - mouth half-open, eyes opened wide - and then he _smirked _again, this time, _a cocky _one.

"Ally Dawson? Are you asking me out? On a date?" he asked her incredulously, laughing slightly.

She refused to let herself _blush, _"How do you know my _name_?" she lay a hand on her hip, looking at him curiously.

Austin rolled his eyes. "Who _doesn't_ know your name? -And besides - weren't you dating that jock-dude _Dallas_?"  
Ally nodded. "Yes. I _was_. Emphases on the 'was'. It's over. We broke up. Correction; _I _broke up with _him_. And why would that be a problem?"  
He sighed, "It won't. But it's just that Me and Dallas aren't... Well, we don't really get along all that well. And _me _going out with _his _ex would just make things a whole lot worse-"  
"I don't care about what he thinks. I just want to get to know you better. Y'know, like... So, we can be _friends_." _Yea, _'friends'.

Austin gave her a lopsided smile, "OK then. We'll go out. On a _date._" he grinned, looking her up and down again.  
She returned the grin, "Yea, see you then - Um, we'll meet at Thornbury-Hills Park." That's right, she'd already planned where they were gonna go.  
"OK. See ya round', Ally."

_And_ he's gone.

She sighs in content and grinned - At this rate, she's gonna be winning this bet in _no _time-_  
_

Just as she was about to walk away and get to her next _boring _class - _Math _- when she stumbled upon a _note. _Frowning, she bent over and picked it up even though it was most likely non of her business - she unfolded the scrunched up piece of paper. She _knew _it was Austin's because the handwriting was one she'd always recognize for some reason _and _it said '-Austin' at the bottom next to a little scribbly un-neat signature.

Her frown deepened when she read what was actually _written_ on the note...

_I'll Never Fall In Love. -Austin._

Well, _shit._

* * *

**A/N:** _And _Finito.

Reviews are like candy - and _candy_ inspires me to _write._


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you for reviewing, you guys! It means so so much... *Sigh* Sorry for not updating sooner... It's just that Summer's almost over and I get back to school on Thursday, and my Parents want me to 'study study study' so I get _awesome grades _this year (though I really couldn't care less). This Chapter is so insanely crappy - it barely has a thousand words - and it's all filler. I'm sorry again for not updating, and for this horrible chapter that you're about to read; but despite all that... Review? :D

**I love you all! :D 33**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ally stood staring after Austin, wondering how the heck he'd written that note so darn _fast. _A look of horror flashed across her face when a horrifying thought entered her brain – _Does he know about the bet? _She gulped. _No. _No, he can't know. She's being stupid. The only way he could possibly know is if he somehow _overheard _her, Trish and Cassidy when they were talking in the Food Court. And unless she's blind, then he definitely _was not _there. There has to be some other explanation as to why on Earth he would even write that.

_I'll Never Fall In Love._ She read it over and over and over again until her eyes stung and she just had to blink. She had to make sure it was _real. _Even though she didn't really want it to be real at all.

How on planet Jupiter is she gonna be able to win that goddamn bet if she can't get him to fall for her? Specially after he said, and quote, 'I'll Never Fall In Love', unquote. Her life is so... _Ugh._

Ally sighed before scrunching up the piece of paper and shoving it deep into her pocket. She stalked away from her locker to Math class.

The class was over all a complete nightmare; Ally had to sit with _Marylin _to her right, and _Dallas _to her left. Though Marylin was pretty good at Math, so _that _certainly helped. And Dallas? … Well, _he _was no help at all. He just sat giving awkward looks to her every so often, and then _blushing _when she caught him staring. For some reason, that gave her a boost of confidence – Dallas, being a wildly popular _jock-dude, _happened to be very popular with the ladies – for what reason, she does not know – and if he still likes her, why wouldn't Austin? _Despite _'The Note', as she liked to refer to it now...

When Lunch finally came around, Ally actually felt _stuffed; _even though she hadn't even eaten anything since breakfast. She decided to skip the mystery meat and the tasteless pasta for the day, and instead just grabbed a banana and a chocolate bar. She saw Austin and his friends sat down at the far end '_Popular Table' _that always seems like its off limits, considering the fact that _nobodies _like herself aren't allowed around there.

She must have been staring for too long, because Austin glanced at her once, and slightly smiled. She blushed, her eyes widening. She quickly turned away and sighed, making her way to Table 8, _way _at the back.

"Hey, Trish. Hey, Cass." She greeted her friends, "What's new?"

"Well, apart from my _absolute-meltdown_ in Spanish Class, everything is pretty much same old, same old around here." Cassidy grumbled, frowning deeply.

"What happened?" Ally laughed slightly.

Trish sighed, "Miss. Gonzalez asked Cass to give in her presentation to show the class, but she had forgotten it at home. Then Miss. Gonzalez got all angry and started this huge fit in Spanish; and let me just say, the words she was using were definitely not in the curriculum. Then Cass got angry, too because all she really did was forget, so she yelled something back..." Trish turned to Cassidy, "Bad choice, Cass. Bad choice."

Cassidy rolled her eyes, continuing for Trish, "Well, I stood up at some point during all the yelling, and then all of a sudden, everything was in slow motion..." she paused, as if dreading having to reminisce the moment, "I accidentally dropped my chair onto the floor, tripped over it, and fell straight to the floor. It hurt like hell, still does. And get this; everyone burst out laughing, even Miss. Gonzalez sniggered a little... It was _so embarrassing..." _Cassidy told, though Ally was barely listening, as she was lost in her own little world.

Her 'date' with Austin was gonna be that Wednesday. She had 2 days to-

"Ugh, Ally! Would you quit ignoring me?"

"Oh, s-sorry, Cass. _Again."_

Cassidy groaned, before getting up and storming out of the Cafateria. Ally sighed and Trish did too, "Just leave her. She's having a bad day, that's all."

When the final bell _eventually_ rang, Ally almost whooped.

She had a shift at Sonic Boom from 4:30 till 6, and if she was late _again, _her Dad would literally kill her. She hurriedly grabbed her books from her locker and stuffed them into her bag, before exiting the school.

The Mall was filled to the rim with probably hundreds and hundreds of different people, but Ally hardly even noticed any of them - Her mind was very much occupied at that very moment. Kids were screaming and yelling and laughing and crying all around, with their parents trying to silence them, but obviously failing miserably.

Ally entered Sonic Boom, and put up the 'Open' sign. "Hey, Daddy." she kissed his cheek before dusting off the Tuba.

She got behind the counter, and watched as customers began to come pouring in – and _fast,_ too.

"Uh, yes, the violins are right behind you, sir... No, we don't sell hearing aids here, sorry – Yes, the guitar picks are absolutely free... That's 50 dollars, excuse me, - NO THIS IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT THE EAR HOSPITAL!"

Chaos, as always around those parts of the Mall...

Suddenly, she felt as if the entire store had gone silent – and it had – and she didn't know what the reason for that was... _Until-_

"Ally?"

Just _Awesome._

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know, that was a _horrifyingly horribly horrible _chapter. I'm sorry.

I need you to review so you can tell how _horrifyingly horribly horrible _this was, K?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ally?"

Just _Awesome._

Ally gulps, and exhales; praying to _god _that the person she _thinks _is behind her isn't behind her because if the person she thinks is behind her _is _behind her then she is _doomed. _She takes a deep breath, and purses her lips, turning around nice and _slowly..._

Oh, just as she had feared; the person she thought was behind her is behind so therefore she is _doomed._

"Um, hiya!" she said like the _idiot _she is, "What're you, uh, doin' here at this hour?" _Ugh. _Well, what do _normal _people do at music stores? Oh! Thats right! _Buy instruments._

"Uh, well, I was just gonna look at some of the guitars, actually." So _Austin Moon _is into music? And _Austin Moon _plays the guitar? Well, she would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit attracted to him at this moment, "But wait a second, you work here?" He raises a brow at her, stepping closer so that he was right in front of the counter, where she was stood.

Ally smiles nervously, trying to calm her racing heart, "Actually, my Dad owns the place. But, yea, I sorta just work here. Most of the time by myself; My Dad just goes to conventions and meetings and all that _stuff._" She scolds herself for talking too much. He was probably _bored _out of his mind already...

But Austin just grins, "That sounds _so _awesome! Your Dad actually owns a _Music _store," he says the word as if it's a treasure worth a billion and a half dollars, "_My _Dad owns a Matress store." He adds flatly.

Ally giggles, "So you play guitar?"

"_And _piano, _and _drums, trumpet, bass, ukulele, and I'm learning to play violin and mandolin- But I _especially specialize_ in guitar." Austin boasts proudly, grinning at Ally, "And I sing."

"_Wow._" Ally bites her lips, "Well, I, uh, I play piano,and I sing a little bit... I'm kinda _trying_ to _learn _how to play guitar, so... Yea." She felt like a talentless garbage disposal compared to him.

"Cool." He says kindly. "You know... I could _teach _you to play guitar if you like..." he raises his eyebrows in that way that makes her think he's flirting with her, but she's _sure _he isn't.  
"Um..." she feels her cheeks heat up, and she looks down so that he won't see, "OK. I'd love that. Thanks." She smiles widely at him.

Suddenly, his eyes are traveling _down. _Down, down, down, down, _down_- to land on her-

_Songbook._

"What's that? Is it like your diary or something - ?" he asks, pointing at it, his finger almost _touching _the brown leather...

Ally snatches it out of the way quickly, and he looks at her confused.  
"Oh! Uh, that's just my... Um, my book. Yea, you could call it a diary- Except, um, I write songs in there, sometimes - "

"Woah, you write songs?" He smiles her, "Thats so cool."

She watches his eyes widen in shock and surprise, "Well, yea, I do... But I don't really know if they're all that good because I haven't really _shown _them to anyone yet, so..."

"Well, what're you waiting for?" He says softly, and her stomach _squelches _just like it did that morning when they decided on that 'date'.

"It's not exactly as _easy _as saying it... I have horrible stage fright. I mean, it's better than it was before... I can actually _get up _on stage, but..." she pauses, gulping, "I'm just... afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Austin whispers.

"Afraid that people won't like my _songs_. Or my _voice. _Or my hair! Or my-"

"Ally! How do you know if you never _try?_" Austin cuts her off, laughing at the fact that she mentioned being of afraid of people not liking her _hair_. "And by the way, your hair is _awesomus."_ he added jokingly, but she still blushes madly, straightening her curls out with her fingers and smiling.

"Thanks." She replies, grinning and playing along. She felt her nerves starting to act up again, butterflies soaring into her stomach and sweat threatening to trickle down her forehead.

To her relief, Austin starts to walk around the store, looking at the instruments and the walls and even the ceiling. Ally sighs as she watches him; wondering how on earth she would be able to get him to fall in love with her if she acts like a complete _bozo _whenever he's around. She felt herself falter slightly at the thought. Millions of thoughts entered her head, but before she could even _acknowledge _any of them –

"Hey, Ally! Guess who got a job at the Library?! Y'know, I though I wouldn't like this job, but it turns out that I actually _love _it! There are _sooo_ many breaks because people hardly ever need assistance at the library. And even if they do, Cindy's the one who always does all the work! The Hot Chocolates there are amazing, too! And the lattes– Oh! The smoothies _rock_! I thought they weren't allowed food in there! But _apparently_ that rule doesn't apply to employees. Omigosh! You have _got _to try this delicious ketchup flavoured smoothie! I know it sounds gross, but trust me, _it's heaven in a cup._ You know what? I think I might actually _keep _this job! So, what's up?"

Ally almost tripped over her own feet when she spun around to see... "Oh, Trish! You gave me a freaking heart attack! And no thank you, smoothies that taste like condiments just aren't my thing." She glared, face-palming when she felt Austin's eyes on her.

Trish smirked, "Oh, _I _get it..." she looked over at Austin, and then back at Ally, who was giving her the death stare of the century. Trish put her hands up in surrender, "OK, OK! I'll leave. But don't think that it'll make _things _easier–"

"_Trish!"_

"Sorry, sorry."

With that, Trish left as quickly as she had arrived. And Ally turned to face Austin, looking apolagetic at the fact that he had to witness all of... _that._

"Anyways, um... 'Sup?" _Inward face-palm._

Austin chuckles, "Nothin'. But you seem like you've got _a lot _going on up there," he tapped her forehead with his finger.

Ally blushed again, "Uh, no... It's just that I've got a lot of _homework _to catch up on, and I just haven't got time to finish it all." It wasn't a _complete _lie. She did have quite a lot Math and Spanish homework that she needed to finish; but she just couldn't be bothered, really.

"Right..." he sounded like he didn't believe her at all, "Are you _sure _that's what's bothering you?" he sounded genuinly concerned, even though he had only met the girl _properly _the day before.

"Yes. Yes I'm sure." She said it a little bit too quickly, but thank the heavens he didn't notice.

"Well, if you're sure then... I, uh, found a cool guitar that I want but... it's too expensive, so, I'll just go now–"

"I'll give it to you for free!" _Another Inward face-palm._

Austin's eyes light up. "Really? You would do that for me?" He grins, and she just can't correct herself and say no.

"Yea, totally! Why wouldn't I? We're _friends, _right?" Ugh, _that word _again.

"Thank you so so so so so so so so so much!" He leaps forward, wrapping her in a big bear hug across the counter. She inwardly gasps, her mouth falling slightly open at the _wondrously amazing _feeling of his torso pressed against hers. All of her insides _melt _like slushies in a desert.

Austin picked up the guitar and grinned at Ally once again, "Thanks _so _much. _Again. _You're awesome!"

Ally's sure that he's only saying that because he's happy about that _darn _guitar, but that doesn't stop her cheeks from glowing bright red.

"Well," he straps the guitar around his shoulders and strums a little, his smile stretching from ear to ear, "I'll see ya 'round, Ally. Bye!"

"Bye..." she replies in barely a whisper, mustering a small smile even though it looked more of a grimace. _She had just given him a $600 guitar for free. _But it's all good.

And before she knows it, he's out the door. Gone. Just like that. And the store suddenly feels empty again even though there were _at least _20 people looking around and not even buying anything at all. She sighed and pursed her lips, waiting for something interesting to happen – but all that happened was –

"I'm here for my ukulele lesson!" _She might as well be in hell itself._

"Nelson. You don't _have _ukulele lessons. And even if you did, I can't play ukulele so I can't teach you- But _wait_; don't you have that tennis club today? The one you told me about?"

"Aw, narts!" He ran out of the store without even saying goodbye, leaving Ally _sort-of-alone-but-not-really-alone _again.

Suddenly, she heard another voice coming from the door of Sonic Boom –

"Can I come in now or...?"

Ally rolled her eyes, laughing slightly, "Yea, Trish. The coast is clear. You can come in now."

* * *

**A/N: **Yea, I know; stupid place to end a chapter blah blah blah...

Anyways, please review! I'll try and update _as fast as I can!_ But it's not that easy considering the fact that schools already started (hoorah) and everything is pretty much _homework homework homework_._  
_

But I definitely will try and update soon! :D


End file.
